Yuri
by LozChaosTheory
Summary: This is one chapter of Yuri all about a sound ninja who is sent to kill the Kazekage while posing as his guard only she falls in love with him and much to her brothers lack of faith in who she may be becoming while pretending to be a sand ninja. A romantic coming of age story with plenty of laughs and tears. Hope you like this small part of it, it's only taken ten years! L xx


Yuri stands on the red hot sand with her friend Sai, he smiles at her all dressed in his guard uniform. Kankuro standing a few inches from them looking stern.

"Shouldn't be too hard even for you two." Kankuro growls at them.

Sai just nudges Yuri with a smirk on his face.

"Sai-kun if you smirk once more I will wipe it off and I will enjoy it." Kankuro growls louder this time in his direction. The front of the palace is all marble and stone with a huge doorway, Gaara walks out adjusting his gord where his demon Shukaku lies.

"Good morning guards" Gaara addresses his staff, they all smile at him. They make there way into the town of Sand just a short walk out of the place gate to the market place. They go past a stand of hats and sunglasses as Yuri looks at them with one eye and one on her Kage. She feels something on her head, Yuri sees Gaara's sand had placed a hat on her head. She told her head to him and mouths thanks. He walks over to her and she shivers just being that close to him, she looks around at him. She feels her legs turning into jelly being in his presence. Lots of town people start to gather around him to get just a glimpse. Yuri sighs and moves away from him rolling her eyes. She sees a statue next to her of the great Gaara and kicks it. Sai smirks at her.

"Oh girl you like him?" Sai giggles poking fun at her is his full time hobby.

"NO!" She protests at her friend.

She looks over at Gaaras direction, and sighs hard.

"He's not even that great, I mean he's Werid and those green eyes.." Yuri begins and then stops herself. Sai prods her hard and makes a kissing face at her. She jumps away from him just to land in the Gaaras statues arms she looks up at the face and just lies there for a second . Sai catches Gaara looking at her and smiles. Yuri jumps down and lands ontop of Sai.

"Your horrible, just no, never." Yuri starts to protest again.

"No to what Yuri-chan?" Gaara speaks with a sultry voice from behind her and she jumps again.

"Nothing Kazekage.." She speaks studying his face for a little too long for it not to be noticeable to those around her.

"If your sure then Yuri-chan." He walks just away to see to the villagers.

"You look flushed Yuri." Sai smirks and then gives her a bottle of water which she downs. Yuri walks away from him muttering under her breathe.

"Bye Yuri." Sai waves at her as she leaves he sees Gaara following her.

"Hey Kankuro your going to wanna see this?!" Sai shouts for Kankuro.

"You have to be joking me." He says now by Sai's side.

Just a little bit up the road from them.

"Hey Yuri.." Gaara says carefully.

"Oh Gaara-sensai." She looks up at him sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" He asks, smiling softly. She looks around and kind of shrugs her shoulders at him. The village children run around at their feet, Yuri smiles as she bends to ruffle one of theirs hair.

"Just kiss her Gaara-Sensai!!" Sai whispers as he and Kankuro have sneaked closer to see them.

"No! A Kage and a guard?!" Kankuro protests.

Gaara and Yuri just stand awkwardly looking at each other.

"So.." Yuri says pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So what were you telling Sai?" Gaara asks curious as he ruffles his red hair around.

"Oh nothing, it's nice the villagers come out to see you." Yuri coos at him.

"Yeah considering how scared they are of me." Gaara says slightly annoyed.

"Your nothing to be scared of, I've met Gaara-sensei." Yuri smirks at him and sees he's smiling back at her. She thinks to herself how lovely a smile he has, even if it's not seen very often. Yuri smirks and walks way from him still smiling to herself, she flicks her turquoise hair back. She looks back at him and they catch each other's eyes for a moment. Kankuro walks past and gives Yuri a hard shove. Yuri gives him a dirty look and smirks. Yuri follows Gaara around the village and smiles politely at the villagers especially the children.

"Aw what sweet little children." She hears a familiar voice behind her. Yuri looks behind her and into a alley between two shops. She notices a dark figure standing there beckoning her closer, Yuri walks over to it away from the crowded streets and the figure grabs her by her throat.

"Yuri Yuri, what you being done? Not killing Kazekage's I've noticed." Grey tightens his grip on Yuri's throat. Yuri struggles to breathe and kicks out at him. As Yuri starts going limp in his grip, Yuri grabs a kunai that's in her sleeve and stabs it in his shoulder. Grey shouts in pain and drops her to the floor, Yuri pulls herself back up and grabs another kunai from her belt.

"You couldn't kill me Yuri" Grey sneers.

"I need more time." Yuri says spitting and breathless. Grey smirks at her as he walks down the alley further from the crowd. Yuri sits on the ground holding her throat with her hand covered in blood from stabbing Grey. Yuri tries not to sob but can't help but cry, as she sits away from the crowds and a boy that might actually like her, friends that love her. Yuri starts to feel a little torn on what person she's supposed to be. Yuri unties her sand headband and sees her reflection in it.

"Who am I suppose to be? A sound ninja? Or a sand ninja?" Yuri sits and sobs until she hears footsteps beside her.

"Yuri? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The familiar sound of her best friend Sai at least while she's a sand ninja. Sai sits down beside her and cuddles her.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Sai asks as he coos her.

"Oh Sai, I don't know what I want anymore!" Yuri spits out.

"You really do like Gaara, oh dear baby it'll be okay." Sai says still cuddling her.

"Where the fuck are the guards?!" Kankuro can be heard shouting his head beside the crowds, he notices the two sitting in the alley.

"This is why we don't hire children." Kankuro grumbles as he approaches them.

"What's wrong Yuri? Broke a nail did we." Kankuro smirks as he bends down.

"Leave of her you big bully brute." Sai says growling at him.

"Fine your both dismissed for today." Kankuro grumbles as he walks back up the alley.

"I'm fine Kankuro-sensei." Yuri says as she wipes her tears and gets of the floor. Kankuro puts his arm out infront of her, Yuri looks at him and looks into the crowd and sees Gaara with Matsuri wrapped around him.

"Thanks Kankuro, but I'll be fine. Looking after both of them." Yuri smiles and pushes his arm down. Gaara looks over at her and Yuri bows her head. Sai joins Yuri and looks over at the young couple, he gives Yuris arm a small squeeze.

"It's better this way." Yuri says quietly.


End file.
